


Сегодня, в семь

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: для Kuroko no puzzle на загаданное слово «адрес»





	

Шел допрос, когда ему неожиданно пришло сообщение — секундное вибро в кармане и следом мелодия, из стандартных, она запела ровно в тот момент, когда Ниджимура, отчаявшись, уже сжимал на папке пальцы в кулак. Он знал, что будет непросто. Хайзаки показаний не давал, все отмалчивался, с усмешкой глядя в глаза, и возможно, не будь этого мейла, короткого сигнала, похожего на стук по стеклу, он бы заехал ему в челюсть, разок, другой, и плевать он хотел на все нарушения. Но телефон зазвонил, он отвлекся. Злость, клокочущая в сердце, прошла.

— Что, даже не глянешь?

— Нет.

И правда, он не собирался смотреть. Не сейчас, нет. Но Хайзаки, почуяв заминку, резко подался вперед, наручники звякнули о допросный стол.

— Я просто подумал, вдруг что важное. Срочное. Или подружка? Ты не стесняйся, не убегу.

Ниджимура весело хмыкнул, потом нахмурился. В голове мелькнуло: что, если он прав? если этот засранец знает, что говорит, и сообщение на его телефоне…

Скрипнув зубами, он полез за телефоном в карман. Одно сообщение, логин отправителя ему не знаком. Он-то думал, это мелкие или, может быть, Тацуя с предложением выпить, сыграть в баскетбол. Спам, на худой конец. Ниджимура пробежался по тексту глазами: «Магазин Акиямы-сан, сегодня, в семь» — сухо, туманно, подписи нет — и поднял на Хайзаки взгляд.

— Твои дружки? — спросил он, вставая.

Хайзаки потер шею с одной, с другой стороны.

— Хорошо бы. Но нахера? Кто, скажи мне, станет писать копу? 

— Да кто угодно.

— К тому же, у тебя на меня ничего нет. 

Ниджимура покосился на часы: пять двадцать три, в запасе еще полтора часа. Маловато, конечно.

— Жди здесь, — сказал он и, прежде чем выйти, услышал, как за спиной скрипнул от тяжести хлипкий старенький стул.

— Кисе позови! — крикнул Хайзаки.

Балбес.

Дверь за ним щелкнула, тихо закрывшись. Ниджимура еще немного постоял так, в коридоре, не сделав и шага, с ладонью, сжатой вокруг ручки двери, а потом, очнувшись, отыскал Аомине, хлопнул его, сонного, пальцем по лбу. Аомине вскочил, от резкости кресло под ним крутнулось туда-сюда. Слетели на пол бумаги, пара папок с пометками: «протокол расследования», номер, дата. Кисе, сидя рядом, заржал.

Магазин Акиямы-сан, подумалось Ниджимуре.

Где это?

И пока он думал об этом, пока давал указания, отправляя Аомине в допросную вместо себя, его преследовало странное, размытое ощущение — не то воспоминание, не то дежавю, что-то слабое, теплое, неуловимое, точно свет светлячка. Он не мог вспомнить. Не мог даже понять, есть ли что вспоминать. Магазин. Акияма-сан. Никого с такой фамилией Ниджимура не знал.

Он уже обратился к Момои с просьбой отследить ему ай-пи, найти информацию, местоположение магазина, если таковой действительно был, как неожиданно обернулся, сам не понимая зачем. Его как будто потянуло назад, дернуло, словно за поводок, и он остановился, глянул себе за плечо. Яркие белесые лампы, заваленные хламом столы. Торчащие там, вдалеке, макушки Мидоримы, Кисе. Картина, знакомая ему с академии, ничего нового, ничего необычного; что вообще он мог тут… Ниджимура заморгал, сощурился.

И вот тогда он вспомнил.

— Стой, — сказал он Момои, — не ищи, не надо.

Хотя мог ничего и не говорить — Момои уже смотрела на него, в глазах ее читался вопрос. Прядь волос, выбившаяся из неуклюже завязанного хвостика, стрелою прилипла к щеке.

— Точно?

— Да. Это… личное. Скажем так.

Он вышел, прихватив на ходу куртку, сел за руль. Зачем-то включил навигатор, хотя рассказать, где находился этот магазинчик — уличная еда, торговая лавка, пирожки за сто пятьдесят йен — он, наверное, смог бы даже во сне.

К тому, что сообщения с местом встречи ему больше не приходили, он за последние годы привык. Не сразу, конечно, привыкал он медленно, постепенно, отбросив и гнев, и неверие, неловкое чувство потери, что ныло порой где-то в желудке. Три года прошло. Три сраных года прошло — а он, вот дерьмо, до сих пор так и не выполнил полученный от начальства приказ.

Думать об Акаши как о «своем» ему запретили — с того самого дня. Широгане, поджав губы, лишь подчеркнул, что выбор Акаши сделал сам, добровольно, осознанно, никто его из полиции не выгонял, и если уж работа под прикрытием стала ему в тягость… что ж, его право. Их обязанность таких людей — преступников, сказал ему Широгане, глядя прямо в глаза — ловить и сажать, ясно?

Ясно, отчего ж нет.

Но, если честно, положа руку на сердце, ему было похрен. Плевать ему было, полицейский Акаши или уже нет, неважно, все равно он оставался для него приятелем, другом — кем-то своим.

Ниджимура свернул к академии, проехал вперед, мимо ворот, мимо огромной вывески «Тейко», дальше и дальше, за прилегающий к территории парк. Никакого магазина там уже, разумеется, не было. Вместо него были цветы, скамейка, совсем еще молодые деревья. Торговый автомат чуть поодаль. Ниджимура заглушил мотор, приоткрыл слегка дверь. Часы показывали без пяти семь. Он не знал, зачем эта встреча, боялся даже предположить, но жег его, как ни странно, не страх, не застарелая злость, а скорее интерес, простое пацанское нетерпение — как тогда, когда он встряхивал с карманов последние йены, стоя с Акаши перед торговым ларьком.

Магазин Акиямы-сан, надо же; и как только вспомнил, засранец. Возможно, тут же кольнула его холодная мысль, Акаши хочет сдать им Хайзаки.

Возможно, Хайзаки тут ни при чем.

Выйдя из машины, Ниджимура вдруг подсчитал в кошельке всю свою мелочь, бросил на торговый автомат взгляд — было не разобрать что там, этикетки расплывались вдалеке мутноватым ярким пятном.

А потом зашагал.


End file.
